


Never Been In Love Before You

by sconekitty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconekitty/pseuds/sconekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Church meet at one of Grif’s raging parties and quickly become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been In Love Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off the song Never Been In Love by Cobra Starship. I suck at summaries, sorry.

Tucker still couldn’t believe he had let Grif talk him into coming over. The way he explained it made it seem like there would be a small gathering.

Boy, was he wrong about that.

It seemed like everyone they went to school with was there. Rather than sulking about the unexpected crowd, he decided to check it out to see if there was anyone to hang out with.

That’s how he came across one pissed off teenage boy, sitting at the small table located in the dining room.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Tucker asked. "I mean, can’t let you have all the fun here, right?"

"Hey man, fuck you," the other said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Maybe I  _want_ to have all the fun here. Ever think of that?”

"Ohhh man, we’ve got a sarcastic one here! Sound the fucking alarm!" Tucker put his hands up in mock surprise.

"Whatever. This party blows, anyway. Tex was the one who wanted to come, anyway."

"Holy shit, you’re friends with Tex. That’s terrifying." Tucker quickly analyzed him. "You, on the other hand? Not so much."

"Hey! I could be intimidating if I wanted to!"

"Yeah, and so could Simmons, I’m sure."

"Wow, I don’t even know your name and you’re  _already_ insulting me. Rude.” He laughed.

"Call me Tucker. Everyone else does, at least. You?"

"Just go ahead and call me Church." They looked at each other for a minute. Tucker had to admit, Church wasn’t bad looking.

"Sure thing, Church." He looked over at the packed living room full of drunken teenagers. "Hey, what do you say we go to my place? I live maybe ten minutes away if we walk. I know it sounds weird, but-"

"It does sound weird," Church interrupted, agreeing with him. "I’ve got a car. We could get something to eat before we go there."

"Taco Bell?"

"I’m down if you’re down."

——-

"I cannot  _believe_ the way that you drive, dude. You have a fuckin’ death grip on that wheel!” Tucker teased as the two of them entered his house.

"Seeing the way that assholes like you might drive, I’d rather be safe than sorry!" Church retorted.

"Whatever, man. I probably drive better than you. What about when you swerved out of nowhere? Tacos almost flew out the window!"

"There was a cat in the middle of the road! I wasn’t gonna hit it!"

"Okay dude, whatever you say." Tucker set the bag down on the coffee table in front of the TV. "Hey, you play any video games?"

"I’m pretty good at Halo."

"Sure you are. Ten bucks says I beat you."

"You’re on."

——-

"Oh come on, that last kill was bullshit!" Church yelled after Tucker beat him for the third time in a row.

"It’s not my fault I’m better at the sniper rifle than you are. You didn’t even hit me once with that thing!" Tucker laughed at how frustrated the other teen was getting. "But hey, I get ten bucks out of the deal. Win/win for me."

"Whatever," he grumbled, pulling two crumpled fives out of his pocket. "I’m tired of getting my ass kicked. Got anything else?"

Tucker took the fives and shoved them into his own pocket. “I’ve got Netflix. We could find something to watch on there.”

"Pokemon?" Church suggested.

"Sure," he agreed, searching up the first season. "Only the original, though. Anything else is bullshit."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me! Tex insists the new stuff is good, but Ash has orange eyes now. I can’t get past that."

"Man, you talk about Tex a lot. You two dating or something?"

"No, no, it’s nothing like that. I mean, she’s a good friend of mine, but I’m not really into that, ya know?"

"Like, not into her, or not into dating in general, or…?" Tucker didn’t want to pry to much, but he was curious.

"I mean like she’s not my type, ya know?"

"What  _is_  your type then?”

What’s yours?”

"Hey!" Tucker yelled. "I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second." Church smirked.

"I dunno…right now it’s looking like messy black hair, some blue eyes that could kill if they’re looking at you right, and my type is right next to me."

"Wow. Not one for subtlety, are you, Tucker?"

"I don’t fuck around with this stuff, Church. Now what’s your type?"

"Well, if we’re going to be blunt here, then I’d say my type is also right next to me. I mean, I’ve seen you around school and was kinda always like "He’s really good looking." And then Tex was like "Grif’s throwing a party and he’s  _always_ at Grif’s parties” and that’s how I ended up there and oh my God why haven’t you stopped me yet this is so fucking dumb.” He shoved his face into a pillow.

"That’s…really cute, actually," Tucker commented. "I didn’t realize that some guy who can’t even use a fuckin’ sniper rifle in Halo would be fangirling over me."

"Oh  my God, Tucker, you’re making it worse. Just…shut up."

"Come out from the pillow, dumbass. It’s not helping your case at all." Church removed his face but still wouldn’t look at Tucker. "Let’s just watch some Pokemon already."

——-

Tucker woke up a bit confused as to why he fell asleep on the couch. He felt a movement next to him and looked over to see Church asleep, leaning against him. He pulled his phone to look at the time. 11:45 am.

"Church, wake up," he mumbled, shaking the boy next to him.

"Huh? What…" Church looked around, half asleep. "Oh, shit. What time is it?"

"Quarter to noon," Tucker responded.

"Fuck! I have to be home at noon. I gotta go. Uh, thanks." Church got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" He turned around to see Tucker stand up. "We should do this again sometime. Do you have a number?"

"Yeah." They quickly exchanged numbers. Before he left, Church paused and looked at Tucker one last time. "You know, I’m glad I met you. See you around." With that, he closed the door.

Tucker smiled at the new contact in his phone. He knew he would have to thank Grif tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for RvB. Hope you enjoyed, though!
> 
> Also available to read on Tumblr! http://tuckers.co.vu/post/95859344298/never-been-in-love-before-you


End file.
